Equally Unexpected
by Alexander Delacroix
Summary: It was just a short-cut through the Phantomhive gardens, For Ronald who simply wishes to get out of work earlier, it sounded like a good idea. But it would prove to be a short-cut that changes everything...(Yaoi warning, yaoi non-con smut in part one, be over 18 when reading this, I own nothing.)
1. Chapter 1

Ronald sighed and ran a hand clad in black through his hair and scratching the back of his head. He was walking past the Phantomhive estate on his way back from a reap nearby, and considering taking a short-cut through the gardens to get back to the office faster so that he could finish his paperwork close to on time. Since the loss of Grell, everyone has had more work and less time to complete it. This often resulted in overtime for everyone, leaving them less time to, in his case, party afterwards, or even go out for a drink or two.

The young Reaper paused on his current path that circled around the vast property and turned to look at the darkened windows of the large manor. He shrugged and stepped onto the property, opting for the chance at going to a Pub after work.

It was well into the evening and the Phantomhive butler silently walked throughout the quiet manor, patrolling each hallway and making sure the other members of the household were sleeping soundly, especially his young master.

Sebastian stepped outside through the wide glass doors that lead down into the gardens to enjoy a bit of the cool night air. He paused, standing on the white stone steps of the wide porch overlooking the lush, newly remodeled gardens and tilted his head, a small sigh escaping his lips. He felt a presence approaching...one that did not belong in this world. He extinguished the candle he had been holding and set it on the table inside the doors before swiftly making his way through the garden to find a place to sit and watch, waiting for the creature to make its appearance. The butler barely turned his head to look when he noticed a glint of thick-rimmed glasses, followed by the figure of the young Reaper making his way towards the property's gardens.

Ronald hurried as quietly as he could into the gardens, dragging his lawnmower behind him and checking his watch as he ran; it was a little later than he thought it had been, but that meant that the household was probably settled in for the night, or getting ready to do so. As long as that Butler wasn't out stalking the darkness, he would be fine getting back to the Shinigami realm. He lifted a low-hanging branch of a flowering bush and slipped into the garden, unaware that the Demon was watching the Reaper's every quickened step, waiting until he was rounding the corner to walk down the path before speaking quietly, loud enough for the Reaper to hear, "Oh my…do I spy a lost little mouse?"

"Shit." The blond cursed under his breath, slowing and looking around for the Demon. "Just passing through." He attempted, hoping the butler was in a good mood or was rather busy and would let him pass without too much delay.

"You do realize this is private property and are, therefore, trespassing." Sebastian smiled, remaining in his spot that mimicked one of the stone statues that surrounded the Reaper. "Why take such risks?"

"Reaper Business. I don't have to tell the likes of you or any of your kind. Just let me pass." he said, checking his watch again.

"Tsk, tsk. You should have known better to cross onto this property if you wanted to be where you need to on time." The butler purred, his eyes beginning to shimmer mischievously, revealing his location to the young intruder, "Reaper business or not, I cannot let you pass without a bit of fun."

"Tch, Goodbye Pub...again..." he muttered, swinging his lawnmower around in front of him, "Are you sure you want to risk waking your master?"

The raven chuckled, crouching in his spot. "I know how to be quiet...you would be the one I would have to worry about keeping quiet."

"Better not let me turn on my Scythe then." Ronald smirked, narrowing his eyes at the pair of glowing red ones, ready to follow through with his threat.

"And what a horrible noise that would be…" he sighed, dropping down and landing lightly on his feet, taking a few steps closer out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Nearly as much of a racket as your red co-worker's Scythe."

The smirk dropped off his face and he grit his teeth; the grip on the handle of his Lawnmower tightening, "No...Mine is louder now..."

"Oh? Having a competition to see who's the loudest, are we?" he smiled, his hand suddenly twitching, followed by a flash of silver, the blade of the butter knife piercing through the young Reaper's gloved hand and pinning it between the handle of his lawnmower. His innocent smile twitched into a sadistic smirk, eyeing him like a cat who has cornered a mouse, "Loudest or not, I am still the quickest."

The reaper glared and flinched in pain, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out a cry of pain, "Just shut up about things that don't concern you, Demon." he hissed, trying to pull the silver butter knife out of his hand, wincing from the pain. He grit his teeth, wiggling the utensil loose and yanking it out of his hand, tossing the bloody knife aside before turning his scythe on, letting it roar to life and running at the demon.

"Tch." Sebastian quickly stepped up onto the top of the mower to avoid the blades and switched it off, grabbing the Reaper's hands a split-second later to force them off of his Scythe and pouncing him down flat on his back, pinning his hands to his chest. "This does concern me, Ronald Knox. If my master wakes because of you, I will not hesitate to slaughter you."

Ronald yanked his arms, trying to pry them loose, "Yeah, well if there is anything your kind is good at it's killing Reapers for stupid reasons. Geroff!" he swung his leg out and up to bring a blow down on the Demon's neck and shoulder.

The demon let out a small grunt, but didn't budge. "Please try not to judge the lot of us due to one or two bad apples…"

"You aren't helping that case." he glared, planting his white shoe on the demon's shoulder and pushing to move the dark-haired butler up off of him.

"That is because you are giving me a reason to want to kill you." he sighed, grabbing his ankle and pinning it to the side, forcing his legs apart. "…Hmmm..." He smirked, licking the corner of his lips lightly in thought. "Although, you may be right about killing Reapers over foolish reasoning. I know a nice little punishment that you deserve for being a very noisy mouse…"

Ronald shivered, not liking the look on the Demon's face. It made his mind scream at him in warning, "Wouldn't have been noisy if you hadn't stopped me."

"I must stop all intruders to my master's private property." he murmured, leaning down close as his smirk became more sinister. "Killing would be too easy…" he chuckled, drumming his fingers a bit on the Reaper's ankle.

"Tch, then do the difficult thing and let me get back to work." he said, his leg twitching as he painfully twisted it at an odd angle and yanked his ankle from the Demon's grip.

"Who said that I still plan to kill you?" He grabbed hold of the Reaper's tie, dragging him upward as he lowered his voice down to a whisper, "If you can use that little brain of yours and figure it out before I make it happen, you will be rewarded kindly…now, be a good little mouse and stay quiet. Your Scythe won't be touched." His smirk appeared again as he got up to his feet and pulled Ronald to his own, covering his mouth tight with a gloved hand as he dragged him back towards a more secluded place in the Gardens, one enclosed in shadow.

What do you mean if I-MMPH!" The Reaper struggled against the Butler's grip as he was moved to a new area of the garden. His lips behind Sebastian's hand twitched downwards; if he wasn't going to kill him, then why take him to such a hidden spot? His eyes darted around the tall bushes surrounding the area, realization of the possible situation he was in hitting him. He stiffened, struggling more against the grip holding him, "Aw, Hell no!" he gasped when he managed to twist his head so that the demon's hand wasn't over his mouth completely.

"Very good." Sebastian chuckled, lowering his hand to quickly tug off Ronald's tie and use it as a make-shift gag to keep the Reaper from making too much noise. "As for your reward...I'll be kind enough to be gentle and let you enjoy it." he whispered against his ear, grabbing the Reaper's arms and pinning them against his back.

The Reaper's protests were muffled and muted to indistinguishable noises as he glared at the demon, his glasses sliding down his nose from his struggling.

The butler kicked at the back of the Reaper's knees to make them buckle, causing Ronald to drop to them. Tugging off his own tie and using it to tie his wrists behind him, he then crouched down behind him, tilting the Reaper's head back and slipping off his glasses, "We wouldn't want these to break, now…would we?"

"Mmmmmh!" Ronald made as loud a muffled sound as he could to protest his glasses being taken from him. He didn't care if it was to protect them from being broken, he only didn't like being without them; he didn't like not being able to see. As if being bound and gagged wasn't enough...as if what was about to happen to him wasn't enough...

The demon butler chuckled quietly at the Reaper's protests, tilting his head to brush his lips lightly along the other's ear. "You seem so nervous, Ronald Knox...or are you worried that your body might betray you?" he purred, running his tongue teasingly along the ridge of his ear.

Ronald wanted to respond, to say something witty, to deny, to tell the demon what a fool he was...But even if he was free to speak, he would only make a fool out of himself if he did so. He could already feel his body beginning to betray him, though he couldn't think of a reason as to why. And the Demon, no doubt, would soon find the proof he needed soon. So he settled with an angry yell into his black silk tie as he jerked his head to the side and away from the butler's tongue.

A wicked grin slowly spread across the butler's lips at the angry noise, "Mmmmh~" he leaned against the young Reaper's back and wrapped his arms around his middle, fingers slowly beginning to tease at the buckle on Ronald's white belt, slowly pulling it loose.

The blond began to wiggle again, trying to work himself free. With a muffled sigh he relaxed stiffly, as if he had given up. He knelt there for a moment, blindly glaring at the ground before he jerked once more, twisting himself around, and somehow managing to get out of the Demon's grasp. Still bound, he stumbled as he got himself to his feet, moving to run blindly in a direction he didn't think he could see the blur of shrubberies blocking his path. His foot caught under a root that had poked up from the ground, as he ran blindly in the dark, sending him spiraling to the ground once more, the side of his face sliding against the dirt, moistened from the evening dew.

The demon sighed and straightened up to walk calmly over to him. "What an impatient child you are..." He leaned down and grabbed the Reaper by his hair and pulled him up onto his feet again, never relaxing his grip. "I should give you a penalty for trying to run…" he smirked and lowered his free hand down to run it along the bottom of his belt buckle, purposely stroking his zipper to send a slight vibration through his hidden member.

The young Reaper squeezed his eyes shut as his hair was pulled, and he grit his teeth to hold back the small moan that had threatened to escape from the vibrations...though there was nothing he could do against the fact that his pants had suddenly become tighter.

"Ohh? And what is this? Are you craving more of my attention?" he asked softly, feeling the fabric tensing beneath his gloved fingers. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the tip of the white glove, pulling it from his hand. Black-nailed fingers caressed the gradually growing bulge, tracing the outline of the Reaper's arousal hardening beneath. "Your body wants it…now how about your voice?"

Ronald bit down on the inside of his cheek, cracking open one eye to look at the blur that was the demon, then he shook his head.

"Ah, of course you would be a fighter…but it won't take you long." Sebastian smirked, tugging his hair to force his head back, leaning down to slowly run the tip of his tongue up along the side of his neck as his other hand continued to trace along the bulge in his pants.

A shiver shot through Ronald's body, and he squeezed his eyes shut again, mentally telling himself not to make a noise, not to give the demon that satisfaction. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying any of it, that his body's reaction was simply because it had been starved of another's touch for far too long...that had to be it. He should have had more dates with a few of the more clingy receptionists and then this wouldn't be a problem...right?

The demon tilted his head to continue teasing at the young Reaper's neck while twisting his hand to suddenly grab the other's groin, rubbing and massaging him through his pants. He could tell the other was concentrating hard on not making a sound...but he wanted that noise. That simple groan of pleasure…and he knew how to work it from him.

"Nn-!" It was quiet, and cut short, but a small sound escaped him. Cursing himself he kept his eyes shut tight so he didn't have to look at the blurry face of the demon molesting him. He could only imagine the supercilious look he must have; he didn't want to see how smug the demon's twisted smirk actually was.

And a smug look the demon had. From what small sound it was, it was enough for him and it made him grin triumphantly. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" he asked sweetly, continuing to squeeze and massage him through his pants. "Hmm…although I can think of another 'hard' thing that you will have no choice but let out soon…"

The blond slowly opened his eyes and glared at the Demon Butler. Wasn't this enough? Can't he be satisfied with just this? Of course not... he was a demon after all...But the reaper could wish. Wish that the demon would get bored and leave...It's all he had since his words, arms, and eyes had been taken from him.

"Oh, and what is that?" the butler chuckled, lowering his hand down from the other's crotch to wrap around and drag him against his own towering form, pressing his hips hard against the Reaper's. "Would you rather I play with you more some other way?"

'Yeah, I'd rather you not play with me at all' he wanted to yell, but his tie prevented him from doing so. Instead another small noise escaped, making him wish he could now take his own scythe to himself for letting out the moan.

"Oho~" he smirked, leaning down close so he wasn't as blurry to the Reaper's poor vision. "You are quite the lady's man, am I right? But have you never been curious to have the roles switched?" he smiled, his eyes beginning to shimmer with excitement. "Or are you too afraid that you might like it?" he whispered softly, pressing himself against the other's hips again before letting go of his hair and pushing him down onto his back again, swiftly moving down to crawl up over him and straddle his hips.

Ronald continued to glare, not bothering to respond. Truthfully, he didn't know how to respond to that. It was true, he had only ever been with women up to now, and though he was also interested in guys, it just had never happened, but he had always assumed he would still top. He never even considered being the "girl" in bed. The idea scared him, but he was sure he wouldn't 'enjoy' it...especially if it was a demon...this demon. Hell, why did his first time with a man have to be with a Demon...why did any time have to be with a demon?

The raven's smirk returned as he scanned the nervous green eyes that glared back. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper against his ear, "I said before that I will be gentle...and as long as you decide not to try running again, I will make sure it remains that way." He ground himself against him, sending a shiver of pleasure through him as he began tugging off the white belt and forcing open his pants, running a nail slowly along his partially-exposed arousal.

Another shiver racked through Ronald's body and he let out another moan, focusing now more on resisting the urge to buck up against the other.

A black nail pressed harder against the twitching surface of his hardening member before the Demon slipped his hand beneath the fabric of his pants and grabbed his shaft, stroking him. While his hand was busy, Sebastian used the other to begin easing his pants down around his ankles. "Hmm…that's better..."

Ronald felt his face flush and he turned it away, his fists behind his back clenching. A bad idea; his injured hand shot a wave of pain up his arm from the action, causing him to loose control of himself for a moment. He gasped out into the tie gagging him, and his body jerked upwards.

The demon smiled and stroked him harder, slipping his hand down beneath him to push a couple of fingers into his untouched entrance, grunting at the tightness just around his fingers. "Ooh...you certainly haven't been touched here at all, have you little mouse?"

The reaper's eyes widened. It hurt, as he thought it would, but it also...felt good in a way. He hadn't expected that...But it didn't change anything. He pushed his hips up, trying to run away from the fingers.

"Now, now…" he purred, pushing his fingers deeper inside him, moving them around while his other hand squeezed tight around the Reaper's twitching shaft.

"Mm!" he shook his head in protest, his eyes starting to get a little wet and he let out a muffled whimper

"Too much at once?" he asked curiously, tilting his head while circling his fingers more inside him. He lowered his hand down from his stiffened length to begin undoing his own belt and pants, letting them hang off his hips as he continued to loosen the inexperienced reaper.

He narrowed his eyes to glare at the demon, but stopped, watching wide-eyed as the blur of the demon's figure seemed to be removing his own clothes... it was really going to happen... and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Again he attempted to free his arms, starting to wiggle, but found that the movement to his body only made it worse...Those fingers...

He felt his fingers sink deeper inside when the young Reaper struggled, his small body swallowing them entirely. "Mmm…it seems it will take some time until you are stretched enough…but sadly neither of us have time for that tonight. My master likes to wake in his sleep sometimes and I would like to be there at his side in case he needs me…" He drew his fingers back out as he slipped himself out of his pants, stroking himself with his slightly-slickened fingers and groaning softly from the feeling before moving to hoist up Ronald's hips and ease his tip eagerly inside him.

"MMAh!" The reaper threw his head back when the Demon started to enter him. It was slow but he could still feel his entrance rip a little from the stretch. When he threw back his head, the tie gagging him loosened slightly, letting out more of his gasp and allowing him to speak again, "S-stop..."

Sebastian furrowed his brow as Ronald squeezed painfully around him, digging his nails into Ronald's hips as he inched himself deeper. He grunted in effort, closing his eyes tight from the feeling even as he continued to gradually push in further. "Ngh…relax yourself, Knox…"

"E-easier...said..." he whimpered quietly, trying not to scream in pain. He figured it would only cause the Demon to punish him more for making a loud noise like that,

"Hurts..."

Sebastian shivered and forced himself to stop moving, resting inside him half-way. "…Just...relax yourself..." he groaned, closing his eyes tighter as he forced himself to resist from bucking deeper into him.

Ronald looked away, slowly trying to relax, taking a deep breath to help. Slowly, the pain seemed to fade, making it easier for him to relax.

Another shiver trembled through him and he inched further inside the Reaper's small body until he couldn't fit anymore. He waited for another few moments before beginning to thrust in and out of him slowly, grunting again from the effort to restrain himself and keep his promise to be gentle.

"Ah!" The Reaper gasped out, the pain disappearing before the demon began to move inside him, leaving only a pleasurable feeling, and his head began to feel light and fuzzy, not unlike when he starting to get drunk.

Sebastian began to move slightly deeper with each push, burying himself inside the other then suddenly bucking, pounding into something hard inside Ronald. "Mmm…"

His breathing became short gasps, starting to go in rhythm with the demon's movements, until he seemed to hit a sensitive spot, the pleasure becoming overwhelming as that spot was pounded into over and over. "Kyaa~!" He let out a loud pleasurable cry, loosing control of his body and letting his legs wrap around the Demon's hips, his pants hanging off one ankle.

Groaning lowly, the butler leaned over him more to thrust harder, bracing himself up over the Reaper and digging his fingers into the soft ground beneath them.

"Se-Se-" Ronald panted out repeatedly. Unable to move his arms, he buried his face in the Demon's shoulder, "S-Sebastian!" He gasped out; hardly aware of the name he called out between his gasps and moans.

Sebastian opened his eyes slightly to look down at the Reaper beneath him, shifting his arm to reach beneath him and tug the tie binding his arms loose. He buried his fingers into the dirt again to push himself deeper, moaning softly when a chill shot through him followed by dull throbbing sensation, making him quicken his movements.

When his arms were free, he moved them up around the Demon, hugging himself to him. His breath hitched, feeling himself near climax right before the demon moved in him faster, bringing him to the edge.

"Nngh.." The butler groaned, gritting his teeth as he pounded harder into the smaller male, feeling him starting to tense and squeeze tightly around him again, but making it more pleasurable instead of painful. His body shivered as he felt the pent-up pressure beginning to give way until he finally reached the breaking point and spilled out into him, letting out a long, strangled moan as he slowly pulled out from the Reaper again, emptying the rest of his load outside of his body.

Right after he felt the butler fill him, Ronald had felt his own pressure reach it's limit; He groaned and reached down, stroking himself twice before he spilled out as well, soiling his vest and shirt that were still buttoned over his torso. He collapsed into the dirt, breathing hard and gasping for breath.

The butler cleaned himself off before fixing himself up again and sitting back on his ankles, letting the cloud of the pleasurable sensation pass over and clearing his mind before opening his eyes again to look at the Reaper. He had…actually called his name. Cried it out in a moment of passion…something he did not expect, even if it was as passionate and gentle as he could manage, as he promised.

Ronald didn't move, laying in the dirt, his breath still a little labored. He didn't move to run away, he didn't demand for his glasses back, he simply lay there in a daze. Slowly, he turned his head, green eyes looking up at the Demon. The cloud of pleasure had passed, yet he didn't stumble to get away, only stared at the other, confused by his own thoughts and feelings on the situation...had he called out the Demon's name? He thought he had...but...why?

Sebastian continued to gaze over at the Reaper, even when his red eyes met the dazed green ones. He nodded slightly before drawing the thick-framed glasses from his chest pocket and handing them back to Ronald. "…It seems...you mind is as boggled as mine is, Ronald Knox...and during a situation like this, it would only be fair and kind to invite you inside the manor…but…unfortunately, it is not my place." He sighed. "If my master were to find that I let you inside…well, let's not get started on certain punishments he may have waiting for me..." He pushed himself up onto his feet before extending his hand out for the other's.

"I...have paperwork to do anyway..." he muttered, slipping his glasses back on. he sighed and pushed himself up, sitting as he reached for his pants and pulled them on before he took Sebastian's hand, letting him help him up, groaning as his body protested, "Rather not risk getting on Will's bad side right now..." he looked up at the Demon, "That...that wasn't..." he fell silent, adverting his gaze.

He held his hand up after dusting the dirt from it. "..As much as I was looking forward to gloating about it earlier...let's not speak about this unless willingly." He gave him a small smile before leading him back towards the clearing where the Reaper's lawnmower remained untouched.

Ronald nodded, following behind the demon to the clearing. He rested a hand on the handle of his Scythe and looked back at the butler again, "As much...as I should tell you I hate you and should mow you over where you stand..." he paused, trying to find the right words, "I don't think I can...You..." he looked away, "Aren't that bad a guy...I think..." He slowly began to push his scythe down the path once more.

He nodded, watching the Reaper leave as a curious expression crossed his face. 'Aren't that bad a guy'? What originally started as a plan to deeply humiliate the Reaper seemed to do other things: tweak with emotions that should never exist. "…Travel safe, Knox." he muttered under his breath, watching him until he disappeared before heading back inside the manor, finding their noises had not disturbed any of the other servants or his master in the slightest. He sighed with relief and continued on his watch for the rest of the evening.

Ronald sighed, looking over his shoulder at the Manor after he left the property, "What are you doing, Knox? Get a hold of yourself." he slapped his own cheek, cringing in pain. He had forgotten his injured hand. He lifted it and pulled off his glove; wasn't too bad... He sighed, picking up his pace again to where he could reenter the Shinigami Realm.

xxx

Ronald ran his hand through his hair roughly as he perched on a tree branch just off the Phantomhive property and heaved a heavy sigh; he had ended up here anyway, even after he told himself he wouldn't return. For once he had gotten off work on time and had every intention on going to the pub. Problem was, all week, every day since that one night, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the Demon butler. He had even risked going to work still drunk with a late-night drinking binge in attempt to forget about the male. But it hadn't worked. He didn't understand. What had happened between them hadn't been consensual. He had been used...he should feel humiliated, filthy...he should hate the demon and mow him down with his scythe...but yet, despite knowing how he should feel...he just couldn't bring himself to feel that way, and now here he was, barely two feet away from the young Earl's property where that same demon resided. Spending his rare free time in debate with himself, rather than out having fun...Just what did that Demon do to him to make him like this?

As the week passed, the butler remained busy keeping up with the housework and his Master's demands, not to mention cleaning up after the other servants' messes as usual. But something was amiss from his normal concentration on finishing everything; he was alert more often, though not from expecting any attacks. He felt he would be seeing the young Reaper again soon. The night they had shared was a curious one indeed, his own actions turning against him and becoming more sincere rather than dominant on the helpless Reaper.

Once all was silent in the manor and all had gone to bed, Sebastian began his nightly walk throughout mansion with only a few candles to light his way, glancing out the glass doors that lead out into the garden. Each night he had passed this door, and each night he couldn't help but curiously peer out into the dark garden area, expecting to see Ronald standing there with his mower again, returning to finally 'attempt' to finish him off for what he had done. He smirked and chuckled at the thought, shaking his head. No…that look that the young Reaper had before they departed...it wasn't hate. It was confusion...the same that he felt. "How strange..." he muttered to himself, continuing his walk down the dark hallway.

The bemused reaper sighed, "I must be mad...bloody out of my mind for this..." he muttered to himself, dropping down from his perch and sticking his hands in his pockets as he strolled onto the property, doing the same thing that had got him in that situation to begin with...Strange thing about it was that he found he didn't care if the butler repeated his actions...and stranger yet...not only did he not mind the idea...but some part of him wanted it. And for that, he almost slapped himself as he approached the gardens.

Sebastian was about to round the corner when he stopped, sensing that familiar presence on the grounds again. His smirk returned and he extinguished the flames before setting down the candelabra and walking back towards the garden doors. As expected, Ronald was walking through the gardens, though surprisingly without his lawnmower this time. He opened the doors and stepped out, silently closing the doors behind him before starting to walk down the steps that lead into the garden, following the shadows until they crossed paths with the wandering Reaper. "…It seems curiosity lead the little mouse back into the predator's domain." he joked quietly as he stepped onto the path behind Ronald.

He stopped walking, having fully expected the Demon to show this time, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm trespassing." he said waving his hand as if it was no big deal, then he crossed his arms, trying his best to glare at the Demon and keep it, though even he knew it lacked the emotion behind it, "I think we need to talk."

"Indeed, that we do." he smiled, making sure to not make any sudden movements; last thing he needed now was another repeat of the other's lawnmower turning on and waking the city. "Shall we continue to walk or remain as statues among the others?"

The reaper shrugged, "It doesn't much matter to me. I doubt our location would change anything. Though either way, I want to attempt a civil conversation. I did not bring my scythe, so I would hope you would respect that...trust, for lack of a better word."

"But of course. As before, I would much prefer that you wouldn't have that noisy thing going off, especially in the dead of night while my master is sleeping. But I can hold a civil conversation, as you would like." He lifted an offering hand down towards the garden path, inviting him to walk. "Shall we then?"

The reaper gave a curt nod and started to walk, a little more slowly than he had been when he was walking onto the property. He stayed quiet a moment, gathering his thoughts and thinking each over before finally speaking, "You didn't...do anything to me, other than the obvious, right?" He started out with a question, not looking up from the path they walked.

"Nothing but the obvious. Was there something else you wanted me to do?" he smirked, glancing over as he walked beside him.

"Of course not." He rolled his eyes, "I am just trying to make sense of this mess." he said, trying his best to sound angry...or at least annoyed. But then he paused, "...Why? Was there something else you wanted to do?" he couldn't help but be curious, and again he wanted to slap himself for it.

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "No. I did everything I wanted to do to you. I was only curious on whether you want me to do something specific…such as live out some fantasy or fetish." He glanced over at him again, a more hungry smirk appearing at the thought. Certainly such a social butterfly that Ronald was along with his personality, he could see the little mouse having a fetish of some sort, a fantasy at the least.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just...want to make sure you aren't going to try to finish what you didn't get around too..." he said, letting his pride get the best of him. "But if you didn't do anything else to me, then why..." he hesitated; wouldn't this question contradict what his pride was screaming at him to do?

"'Why'...what?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

Ronald grit his teeth, "Why won't you bloody get out of my head! Work is bad enough right now without such...distractions."

The demon blinked, not sure what the Reaper could be implying...unless he had been thinking about that night just as he had. He smiled, suppressing a quiet laugh. "...At least I can manage to complete my own work with the same problem…" he admitted quietly.

"I never said I don't compl-" he cut himself off, looking at the demon for the first time since they started walking together, "Why were you thinking about it? Don't you do things like that to people all the time? Should be nothing new to you."

"None of them cried out my name in such a way." he stated bluntly, never looking away from the Reaper.

The reaper's face turned red and he turned his head away, "...Did not..." but he knew it was a lie; he just didn't want to admit he had cried out the Demon's name while the male was inside him. He couldn't deny that he had been overpowered, but he could deny, at least to himself, that he had submitted to the butler after a while...and enjoyed it.

"I know that was no hallucination, Ronald." he sighed. "And it wasn't just that, but the moments following afterwards…and that look you gave before you left. It was not one that I expected…"

"My mind wasn't thinking straight!" he huffed, "...it's still not..."

"Then if you were not thinking rationally or believe to not be thinking rationally, why come here?" He tilted his head, watching the Reaper quizzically. "Why risk coming to me with a cloudy consciousness? Or are you just lying to yourself again?" he smiled. "You have been doing that a lot within the short time you have visited a lot tonight…"

"I didn't plan to come here! It just happened. I was planning on going to the pub." he hissed, giving a half-hearted glare.

"If you are implying that I willed you to come here, you would be mistaken. There was no one but yourself behind your actions, therefore you came here on your own." He shook his head, pressing a couple fingers against his temple. "Honestly, if you are going to become a pathological liar, do a better job…"

"I wasn't thinking that! And I'm not lying. I honestly don't know why I came here rather than go out to pick up some cute girl. I'm confused and just want to know what the hell is going on...I mean, I guess I have an idea, but that..." he shook his head, "I doubt it."

"Please, do share your idea. It would give me one at least..." Sebastian mumbled, lowering his hand and looking over at him again.

Ronald scowled. He hated the thought of his idea and he hated the way his mind jumped to how he should share that idea. But at the same time it was now or never. He felt he would regret it if he didn't... yet if he did and he was wrong, he'd regret it...and hate himself for it. But there was no way he could use words on this...he'd only sound like a fool trying to explain it. He stopped walking, staring down at his white shoes as his mind raced. And then the question hit him...follow his brain, or his feelings? He had been so focused on his mind, Reaper rules, protocols...the fact that the male that had entered him was a demon...maybe it was time he pushed all that aside and let what happens, happen. He can't turn out any worse off than he already was. At this point, the only thing he could think of that would be worse would be death...and somehow he doubted the Demon would go that far. "Fuck it..." he clenched his fists and walked over to the Demon, barely a hesitation as he stepped in close and roughly grabbed his silk tie, pulling the butler down closer to his level and pressing his lips to the his, waiting for a reaction...in the both of them. He knew his reaction right away, ignoring the screams of protest his reaper mind gave off; he wanted more. His eyes widened as he realized this and he pushed the Demon away again, turning his back as he pressed his fingers to his lips.

Sebastian continued to watch him even as Ronald began advancing, finding no real threat. But the moment he was jerked down and his lips met with the others, his eyes widened in shock and any smart remark he had was lost to the wind. He didn't pull away or push more into the kiss, but before he knew it, Ronald had already pushed him away as though he had done the advancing. What was that? Was that what he felt earlier too…but Ronald had been the first one to actually do something about it? He stood as still as a statue, his mind buzzing before he managed to blink and clear his mind again, looking back over at Ronald. "...why...did you pull away..?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"...Because I wanted it..." he admitted in a whisper, still horrified over his own feelings, "I wanted more..."

The butler blinked again and walked closer to him, tilting his chin up as he leaned down to press his lips gently against the Reaper's, whispering softly against them, "…There is nothing wrong with wanting more…"

"Sure there is...the fact that you are a demon, aside, how do I know you aren't just toying with me?" he said, unable to even fake malice in his whispered tone. Despite everything, he had fallen in love...Sure he had always been a flirt, but he had always kept the ladies at a distance...not wanting to risk getting hurt...and yet here he was, now unable to deny to himself that he somehow, despite being raped by this demon, had fallen in love with him. And somehow, that made him feel even more vulnerable than earlier that week when he found himself bound and gagged under the butler.

"You would know if I were toying with you." The raven replied, his tone serious and his gaze showing no sign of it being a joke. This was serious...and seriously wrong. But here they were, muttering how this was nonsense in hushed whispers that would more suit two lovers whispering sweet nothings. He sighed and shook his head, seeming more of a gentle nuzzle against the other's head. "...I'm as lost about all of this as you are, Ronald…truly I am..."

"...Then...what are we going to do, Sebastian?" he asked, leaning in closer to the Demon. He was just asking for trouble with this whole situation...Reapers were not supposed to have close relations with demons, especially romantic ones...and that was just on his side; Since the Demon was posing as a butler, he no doubt followed all the rules of one...and it was common knowledge that head butlers could not have romantic relationships without his Master's permission...

And yet...he found he didn't care about those rules...he found he wanted the demon to not care about those rules...

"Go along with it the best we can, I suppose. I cannot show any interest in you when my master is aware and certainly you cannot show interest in me when around your co-workers…but as long as we are careful…" he tilted his head slightly as though thinking.

Ronald nodded, "If we are going to do this... no one can find out..." he whispered, more to himself to get the protests in the back of his mind to quiet down. He looked up into red eyes, "But...I want to see how far this goes."

The raven nodded, tilting his head to pull him into another kiss. "…Have you ever felt this before as a Reaper? This kind of emotion?"

"No..." He shook his head, "Though I don't...I never really let anyone in close enough to give it a chance...maybe that's why...I was so confused when I felt it for you..." he slid his fingers up and down along the lapel of the Demon's tailcoat, "...Have you ever felt it before?"

"...if I have, I have long since forgotten it." he smiled slightly, slowly closing his eyes and just enjoying the soft feeling of the other's fingers along his coat. "I grow tired of simply lusting time after time…"

Ronald leaned in, resting his head on the butler's shoulder, "...Does this mean I can trespass again to see you on nights I don't have overtime?"

He chuckled. "Yes, although I wouldn't consider 'trespassing' at this point as long as my master or the other servants don't catch you before I do…"

The younger male smiled, "Its easier to hide from Humans..."

"The other Phantomhive servants are not your average humans." he smirked. "Including my master…but as they are still humans…it can be hidden well enough."

"I'm sure I can stay hidden," He smirked, "And I'm sure I can think of something if one of the servants sees me. They don't know me after all. The only real problem would be the Earl."

"And our maid, if I remember correctly..." he murmured, thinking back to their trip on the now-sunken ship; he remembered seeing the young reaper flirting with Mey-rin before boarding, but honestly thought nothing of it at the time. "But yes, I'm also certain you can hide yourself well." he smirked, glancing up towards the manor. "…My bedroom has a single window. It's a bit small, but you could easily slide through whenever you wish during my master's sleeping hours to visit. Just try to be quiet on your way in, please…"

"Maid?" he chuckled, "If I ran into her before I don't remember, and she'll think I'm human, I'm sure I can flirt my way out of a situation with her if she happens to catch me." He smiled and looked up at the Manor, "Window? Well, as long as you keep it unlocked I should be able to get in without a sound."

"I will from now on." he smiled, also looking back up towards the silent manor. "It faces east, smallest window on that side. It's shouldn't be difficult to miss. And try not to become a mysterious phantom to our servants; they're on edge enough with me around."

"Now where's the fun in that?" he smirked, "But if I only come around after they all turn in for the night, it shouldn't be that hard to save them from thinking the place is haunted." His smirk softened and he looked back at the Demon, "And it's not like I can come by every night...at least until we are no longer short-staffed in Dispatch."

"Reaper's have been short-staffed longer than I have had my first run-in with them." he sighed, looking back at Ronald. "So I understand that there will be some nights you must work extra…although I know I also may have some nights if my master gives me a specific order to finish a task before sunrise."

"Then I hope that my overtime coincides with any such order given to you." He whispered, reaching up and brushing a few strands of black hair out of the demon's face.

The butler nodded, tilting his head slightly to lightly kiss the other's palm. "It would be easier."

The reaper nodded and leaned against him again, "...I can't believe we are doing this..." He slid his arms around Sebastian.

He chuckled and held him in his arms, resting his head down against the top of his blonde head. "Neither can I, Ronald...but...fate is indeed mysterious in her ways…"

"Mhmm..." he said, inhaling the butler's scent, his hand finding it's way to the other's before he pulled back, "Shall we continue our walk?" he glanced at the windows, "We are in view should someone be wandering the halls..."

Sebastian nodded, glancing up at the manor, narrowing his eyes as he thought he saw a curtain move on the second floor directly above them. The window looked like it was cracked open slightly, so he sighed, thinking the drapes had just caught a breeze because Mey-rin had failed to close all the windows tightly before she turned in for the night. He shook his head; he would tend to that minor issue later. He turned his attention back to the Reaper and took his hand in his own, leading him down the rose-lined path.


	2. Chapter 2

Souls were being arranged in an odd pattern, something William could not stand for. He remained perched on one of the chimney stacks, scanning the area until he spotted the demon serving as a butler and his master, Ciel Phantomhive. "Ronald Knox," he glanced at his co-worker that waited beside him, "It seems we have a demon to deal with. Let us rid this plane of him so we are not interrupted on our case." He turned and extended his scythe out towards the two, just missing the Earl that sat on the crate and smashed through the boxes beside him, startling the both of them. "I will lead him towards the opening. Be careful...he can be quite sly." he added with a mutter, drawing his scythe back and beginning to head towards the nearest opening in hopes to draw the demon into an attack.

They had stopped just within a side street of the town; Ciel had questions about the information they were given and Sebastian was answering any question he may have…at least, the answers that his master wanted to hear. Just as Ciel was beginning to speak, though, an explosion erupted beside them. Instantly he rushed to shield his master.

"Is it the Trancy's butler?" Ciel questioned him.

"No..." Sebastian replied, looking around suspiciously, hiding his concern. There were two of them…one's presence that was too familiar to let slide easily. "Stay here, I'll take care of this quickly." He had to keep his master safe…as well as the secret he shared with his lover. Acting quickly, he stored his master away among the crates in hopes he would remain hidden and not move before running down the side road between the houses, drawing them away from his master.

Ronald held back a frown, ridding the world of the demon would have been a doable task, but the demon his boss was referring too wasn't just a demon…it was Sebastian. There was no way he could seriously attack him, and there was no way he could let William kill the demon either. He gripped his scythe and turned it on, letting the motor roar to life, before sprinting across the roof tops, "I'm on it!" he said, leaping into the air, aiming his attack slightly behind of the demon. Just in case he didn't dodge the attack in time. He wasn't disappointed, as he expected, his attack was easily avoided. He smiled to himself and leapt up again, twisting himself to stand on his mower as he descended to the rooftop in what appeared to be another attack.

Sebastian heard the motor roar from the lawmower and flipped back out of the way, landing down lightly behind Ronald a few feet away. He glanced over at another source of movement, deciding not to linger too much and look too suspicious, so he drew out a few knives and flung them into the spinning blade of the mower, knowing it would do no good but gave him time to 'distract' Ronald and leap onto the other roof. "So, the Campania wasn't enough for you." he smiled innocently, knowing that the other reaper was watching. "Back for more, I see…"

"Geyh…" Ronald lifted his scythe to examine the damage. It was a good way to put off the fight a bit, but he still didn't want to have to use a spare scythe while his was being fixed, he hoped the damage wasn't too bad, "Come on, give me a break…" he sighed lowered the scythe as the blades came to a stop, "It's completely done-in…" he looked back at Sebastian and turned around to face him, knowing his supervisor couldn't be far, "I see you have healed up nicely from that event, maybe I can fix that."

"And I can fix your face." he smirked, knowing he would have to apologize later for that. "So…the issue driving the Reapers is the movement of numerous souls, yes?"

"That's correct." Will stated pointedly, lashing his scythe out at the demon as he landed down, snipping at air as the butler dodged. "So you are involved after all, Sebastian Michaelis. Your meddling ends here." He tightened his grip on his list as he lunged forward with his scythe again, attacking the demon.

Ronald watched as his coworker attacked his lover before setting to work on trying to fix his scythe. It took a few moments, but finally it roared back to life, "Alright!" he looked up in time to see William attack Sebastian again, "Oh? I guess I'll get back to work, really can't deal with Overtime." He leapt from the roof again aiming to the side of the demon, spreading his legs wide as he descended.

Sebastian glanced up as he managed to fend off the older reaper with one of the poles that fell during their brawl, jumping back out of the way before the mower crashed down into the cobblestone not a split second later. "Two reapers…" he sighed, watching as William also leapt out of the way last second; he couldn't help but smirk slightly, noting how 'clumsy' Ronald was being compared to the first time he faced him in battle.

"Ronald Knox! Do you intend to also cut me with your death scythe?" Will demanded, landing lightly to the side and faced his co-worker angrily. This was becoming ridiculous…he knew Ronald was better at his job than this!

"Ah, I overdid it." He said, rubbing the back of his head and glancing to the side at Sebastian, "Sorry, I'm at the age where I want to be rowdy."

"What Reapers need is competence and moreover, the ability to judge situations according to the regulations. Do you think your glasses are for show?" he sighed, beginning to nudge up his own glasses with the tip of his scythe…until the sound of something clashing with the sides and his vision going blurred made him stop and stare in shock.

Sebastian smirked and hopped back a few feet to disappear behind one of the rooftops, figuring that would buy him some time to return to his master and continue the day, hoping later that night he could make up to Ronald for their encounter with one another.

Ronald ran after Sebastian until he got to the wall and watched the demon disappear, "Senpai, He's escaping…" He said turning back to look at Will.

"Glasses…" Will muttered, mainly to himself. Even as he felt around on the ground searching blindly for his spectacles, there was no chance of him finding them, "...glasses..."

"…is it okay…? He's getting away…" Ronald said, looking between William and where his glasses lay on the ground only a few inches away from his searching hand.

"Tch…" He got up angrily and turned to face the direction of his voice, pointing accusingly. "Those who don't understand the importance of glasses to Reapers should get a pay cut!"

Ronald was silent for a moment as he watched the older reaper point at nothing, "…What part of that was supposed to be the joke…?'" he mumbled to himself before sighing and walking over to William and crouching down to pick up his glasses, handing them to the blinded reaper a second later,

He glanced over at the blurred movement beside him, looking up before straightening back to his feet and taking his glasses, slipping them back on. "Just keep that in mind, Ronald." he muttered, looking back up at where the butler disappeared. "I suppose he has returned to the Phantomhive child for now. Can I expect you to keep an eye on his actions while I gather some information? Without being caught." he added, looking back at the younger Reaper.

"Hey, you can count on me, Boss." He said, grabbing his scythe and leaping to the roof the demon had disappeared over.

Once Sebastian returned to his master and they made their way back to the carriage, he, as expected, had been scolded by his master to not run off on him again. He found this command a bit unnecessary and foolish, but he nonetheless nodded in understanding and took his master home to finish off the evening.

More than happy to follow his orders, Ronald followed his lover and the young earl back to the Phantonhive's estate, He sat on a branch in a tree near Sebastian's bedroom window, leaning against the trunk as he debated with himself over what exactly would constitute as 'getting caught' in his situation, though at the same time he didn't know when William would send for him—or worse, come to get him, himself. He didn't know if he should risk slipping in through the small window into the head butler's privet room.

After dinner, Sebastian allowed Ciel some private time in his study, finishing his cleaning rather quickly before stealing away up into his room, only to find it empty. Sighing, he figured to use the extra time he had to check for any mishaps in his clothing that may have happened during any point of the day. He walked over to the window to open it and let some air in, pausing when a familiar scent caught his attention. He looked back out and noticed his lover sitting on a branch nearest his window; he smiled, leaning on the windowsill. "I figured your supervisor hadn't left you out of his sight after today's encounter." he chuckled, brushing a bit of hair back out of his vision.

"Not quite...I'm under orders to keep my eye on you." he smirked, scootching his way along the branch so that he was closer to the window.

"Ah, then I say you are a bit at a distance to be 'keeping an eye' on me." he smiled, glancing behind him to scan what he could before slipping out of his window and leaping across onto a branch above Ronald, hooking his knees around the branch then swinging himself upside down and pull Ronald's face up towards him, still smiling. "..I hope he didn't give you too much grief for letting me get away. How long did you wait to return his glasses back to him?"

"A minute… maybe two…After he lectured me on the importance of glasses…" he shrugged, tilting his head up to press his lips to his lover's.

He smiled and kissed him back. "Mm…also I do sincerely apologize for the remarks about your face." He stroked his cheeks slowly with his thumbs, kissing him again.

"Hmm, you better, though I understand why you did…Can't have anyone finding out about us…especially William-senpai…" he smiled, running his gloved fingers through the black hair that hung down away from the demon's face, "But I guess I'll have to have you make it up to me…" Honestly, he didn't care about the remarks his lover had made, and had hardly took notice of them since he had known they both had to put on an act earlier that day. But he was feeling playful.

The demon smiled and leaned into his touch, sliding down onto the branch beside him and pulling him against the trunk of it, making sure he was held comfortably in his lap. "Especially Mr. Spears...he doesn't seem to be the understanding type if he were to learn of us." he murmured, tilting the Reaper's chin up as he brought him into another kiss. "Speaking of…where has he run off to? I would rather not have him keeping a second eye on us without knowing…"

"We are in the middle on an investigation…He sent me after you while he went to gather information…probably do some research in the Library as well. I doubt he's watching us, I'm probably one of the last reapers he has to worry about when it comes to demons, I was never terribly fond of your kind before…." He blushed, "…well, you know… Really, I think Grell was the only person he ever had to worry about that with…and that was only when he was single…" he shrugged, "But Senpai tends to throw himself too deep into his work now to take notice of things unless it's right in his face…He didn't even notice much about me after….that night I trespassed." The reaper sighed and leaned against the demon, "It's somewhat early yet….did the Earl turn in for the night early, or is our time right now limited?"

He nodded at the information, idly running his fingers through his hair while occasionally curling his finger around the flip that stuck up in his hair. "Unfortunately no, he is currently spending some time his study before bed, but it shouldn't be too much longer before he ready to turn in."

"Well, that's disappointing…" he said, leaning in and resting his forehead against the other's temple, "How often do I actually get to come see you on orders?" he grinned, "This is overtime I gladly would take any day…"

He smiled, tilting his head to kiss his cheek. "An order to watch me…Well, let us hope Spears never finds out so he can continue to order you to follow me. I do enjoy seeing you more…"

"It would be nice…if only he just sends me, and not any of my other coworkers…" he sighed and shifted so he could look into the demon's red eyes, "Now…about making up your earlier comments to me…." He smirked, shifting around so that he sat on the butler's lap, facing him, his legs on either side of him so that he could better lean in, grabbing the raven's tailcoat as he stole a deep kiss from him, crushing their lips together.

He smirked and returned the kiss hungrily, burying his fingers into the blond hair and gripping slightly to pull him closer. He tilted his head and parted his lips, his tongue darting out to slip past the other's lips and explore his mouth, slowly lowering his arm to wrap it around Ronald's hips, forcing him to grind up against him.

Ronald groaned, feeling his pants become tighter. His tongue greeted the demon's, entwining with it. He rolled his hips forward, grinding hard against him, letting a moan escape from between their locked lips.

Sebastian shifted slightly to grind up against him again, continuously playing with his tongue as fingers began pinching open the reaper's vest. His movements suddenly froze, however, opening his eyes and pulling away to glance towards the gates, feeling a presence enter the property...a presence that wasn't human. "Damn." he whispered, sighing as he looked back at Ronald again.

"…What…?" Ronald asked in a breathy whisper, resting his cheek on the demon's shoulder, "Your master calling for his bedtime tea?" a hint of disappointment slipped into his voice.

"No…I believe your supervisor just crossed onto the grounds in search of you.." he looked back towards the gate, the feeling still there but he could see nothing of where it was coming from.

"…Shit." Reluctantly, Ronald pulled away from the demon and quickly redid the buttons of his vest that had been pushed open, "Get back inside…I was told not to…'get caught' while watching your movements."

He nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before swiftly moving out from behind him and slipping back into his room, closing the window silently and drawing the curtains closed. He hesitated to peer out through them to give Ronald a small smile before returning to his duties for the evening.

Not a split second later, William rounded the corner, glancing up when he heard movement coming from one of the branches above him and seeing Ronald apparently fumbling with his vest. He extended his scythe and tapped the branch lightly to get his attention. "We're done here."

Ronald looked at the reaper below him and dropped down to the ground, "Done? As in the investigation is over? Or just done with Phantomhive and his demon? What did you find out?"

"Only that the Phantomhive boy knows nothing of this investigation. What his butler knows, I cannot say." he muttered, beginning to walk back off the property with him. "Though I do know that Sebastian Michaelis is not the one behind the missing soul so we are not to bother with him for now. It would just be asking to be held back in this case..."

Ronald nodded, slightly disappointed, "I see…" he sighed, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…I just want the overtime to finally end…"

"For today it is." He glanced at him, curious as to why he sounded almost too disappointed. "If you have anything else to finish up before clocking out, do so. Don't forget to turn in your report before you leave..."

"Nice, I might even get time to go out for a drink tonight then." He grinned, "Care to join me, senpai?" he asked, knowing full well that the other reaper would turn down the invitation as he always did when he or Eric would ask him.

"Some other time. I have paperwork to catch up on tonight." he replied, turning a corner with him as they both slipped back into their own realm.

"You always say that…or at least something similar." He sighed with a shrug, "Try not to work too hard."

"Try not to drink too much." He rounded the corner, splitting off don a separate hallway once they entered the office building, heading towards his office.

Ronald nodded and walked to his own office, quickly writing his reports for the day and turning them in before clocking out. He checked his watch and smiled, heading back into Mortal London.

It was a dark moonless night when Ronald got back to the Phantomhive estate, quietly slipping in through the window into Sebastian's room.

Sebastian had just left his master's bedroom after lying him down for the night, pausing with his hand still on the knob as he felt a presence shift up near his room. Smiling, he silently made his way through the hallways for a quick scan of the manor before finally reaching his room, closing the door behind him after stepping inside and flipping the lock on the door. "Not suspicious, I hope?"

"He thinks I am at the pub" he assured the demon, sitting down on the bed, "Everyone tucked in for the night?"

He nodded, removing his coat to hang it up before reaching over to grab the reaper by his tie and drag him close to kiss him deeply, slowly pulling away after a moment, smirking at him.

"Mmm…Shall we pick up where we left off then?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before he clenched Sebastian's waistcoat in his fists, pulling him onto the bed, laying back so that the demon was on top of him as he reconnected the kiss.

Sebastian lay down on top of him, straddling his hips as he held the kiss, tugging open the buttons on his vest as before then sliding it back off him. He did the same for his own vest and tie, tugging both off, breaking from the kiss to toss them onto the chair. He straightened up with a smirk, reaching up to undo the buttons on his shirt in a slow, teasing manner. "How shall we do it tonight, little mouse? Should I devour you as I said I would before?"

"Mmmn, devour me completely." He murmured, his lips lightly brushing over the exposed skin of the demon's neck. His fingers working open Sebastian's shirt eagerly.

The butler chuckled quietly as he tilted his head for him, grinding himself hard against him. He forced the other's shirt down off of him and tossed it aside before leaning down to begin kissing and nipping along his collarbone, making sure to leave a few dark marks as he traveled further south.

"Ahn!" Ronald gasped out, his fingers digging into Sebastian's arms. His eyes closed and he ground his hips up roughly against the demon.

He groaned quietly, muffling himself against his chest as he lowered his hand down between them to rub and squeeze at the growing bulge in the reaper's pants, capturing a nipple between his teeth and teasing at it with his tongue.

"Nnn…" he pressed himself up against the hand teasing him through his pants. Hi slid his hand down over the other's chest, trailing his nails against his skin and slipping them into the demon's pants, his fingers teasing at the hard length hidden within them.

A quiet growl slipped as Sebastian rocked his hips against the other's teasing fingers, biting down harder before forcing himself to pull away and continue his teasing down the center of his chest, nails following down and leaving light scratch marks in his wake. He pushed open the zipper on his pants and slipped out his length, stroking him hard before lowering his head down to cover most of him with his mouth, biting down slightly and sucking hard while pressing his tongue hard along the underside of him.

Ronald's hand flew up to his lips to muffle the gaspy moan that escaped him, his head falling back, "Y-you'll cause me to get too loud…" he murmured into the finger he had bitten down on, his other hand gripping black hair.

He pressed his tongue harder to him before lowering his head down further to cover the rest of him, glancing up at him as his eyes began to shimmer hungrily. "Then bite the pillow." his voice whispered into his mind, closing his eyes as he returned to his teasing, bobbing his head slowly as he sucked him hard, leaving him no room.

Ronald reached out, grabbing the hardly used pillow from where it sat against the headboard and hugged it to him, biting down on the corner of it. He spread his legs further, raising his hips against Sebastisn's movements, "Nmmmmh…"

The demon groaned around him, making sure to send vibrations through his throbbing arousal before slowly pulling his head back up to slip him from his mouth. He began tugging down Ronald's pants, dropping them beside the bed before reaching over to grab the string off the table and wrap it around the other's base, smirking up at him as he lowered himself down to run his tongue lower and over the curves of his backside, teasing at his entrance.

Ronald's senses heightened, making him more sensitive to the demon's touch. Just knowing that he wouldn't be able to find release when he needed it excited him. He groaned into the pillow, "Sebastian…"

" Mmm…again.." he groaned against him, stroking his constricted member as he slipped his tongue into him, stretching it and circling it along his walls.

He moaned out again, his body shivering in pleasure, the pillow falling off the edge of the bed to the wooden floor, "S-Sebastian…" he moaned in an airy voice that resembled a whisper, "Ahnnm….M-more…"

The crow rubbed the tip, pressing his nail along the slit as he stroked the rest of his shaft with his other hand. After a few more good strokes he lowered his hand down to slip himself out, starting to stroke himself as he pushed his tongue deeper into him, letting slip a throaty moan against him.

Ronald's grip in Sebastian's dark locks tightened, his hand shaking, "Ahh…"

He tilted his head as his tongue stretched further inside the trembling Reaper, wriggling it teasingly while pressing it harder along his walls. His stroking movements quickened slightly, starting to pant lightly against him.

The reaper arched his back, bringing his arms up to prop up on them as he cracked open his eyes to look at the demon. He moved his legs up, running his feet up along the other's back until his knees were hooked over his shoulders.

He circled his tongue inside him a few more times before slowly pulling it back out, glancing up at him to lock his gaze on the other's. He smirked slightly and tilted his head to begin nibbling along his inner thigh, lowering his hand down to push a couple fingers into him while pressing his thumb against his bound base, rubbing and stroking hard against him.

Ronald let out a long moan, lifting his hips up off the bed, letting his back drop back down so his hands would be free to wander over the demon's smooth skin, trailing them with pressure along the arms, over his shoulders and up his neck to his jaw,

Another groan left him as he turned his head to draw a couple of the other's finger's into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them tight to draw them further. He gradually shifted his way back up to straddle his hips again, hand still down between them to work his own fingers inside the other, stretching him slightly. "Mmm...let's see if you can manage to break your way out of your confines.." he purred against his fingers.

"Confines?" he asked in a teasingly airy whisper, "There are hardly enough to make it a challenge…"

sebastian chuckled, pulling his fingers out from him to rest his hands on his shoulders before sliding them down and lifting his hips to position himself up above his tip before slowly sliding himself down onto his length, his eyes rolling back as he felt himself stretched again. "..nnn...you cannot release that building pressure unless it's untied.." he looked back down at him with a smirk, slowly pushing himself down onto him more with a quiet grunt. "I could always…find some leather straps to tie you down with…make you beg…to be let go..."

"Ahhu! S-Sebastian…" The reaper's cheeks stained red, his hips jerking upwards to bury himself deeper, his member already throbbing. His hands gripped the demon's hips tightly.

He shivered and groaned again, slowly rolling his hips as he leaned over Ronald, digging his nails into the sheets beneath his shoulders.

Ronald grunted and thrust his hips upwards again, beginning a slow but hard rythem, "Nnn…A-already…."

"At your…ah…limits?" the demon grunted, rocking hard against his movements to force him deeper. "Pass it...mmm...to your breaking point..."

"N-not qu-quite… he panted, sweat starting to form on his forehead, "Mmm…" he ran his hand up to Sebastian's shoulder, "Cl-close…." He pushed him, thrusting up as he forced them to roll over, "I…I wan—to…nn see if I can resist…ahn, begging…"

the crow arched up as he was forced onto his back, reaching up to slip his arms up under them to run his nails hard down his back. He bit into the corner of his lip to silence a moan before speaking again, smirking up at the reaper, "I would…love to see this too..."

"Nngh." Ronald swallowed hard, panting hard in a series of small whimpers as he began to speed up his movements, ramming his tip into a hard spot inside the demon.

His voice caught his throat as he arched up again, digging his nails into his shoulder blades. "Ah...hah...again…" he panted, gritting his teeth as another groan threatened to surface.

The reaper's body trembled but he thrust into him harder, causing him to choke on his whimper, his member's throbbing growing more intense…it wasn't close anymore…he wanted that release that he knew wouldn't come. He dug his nails into Sebastian's thighs and forced them apart more, thrusting all of his length hard into the tight entrance repeatedly, "Nn-ng—h"

He started to cry out in pleasure but bit hard into the back of his hand to silence himself, blood slowly trickling down his wrist as his nails dug into Ronald's back. He knew the other was passing his limits, but at this rate he knew he would reach his own soon enough. Sebastian lifted his hips more and wrapped his legs tight around him before suddenly rolling the other over back onto his back again with him back on top, sitting on him full as he pinned him down, his breathing ragged from the intense pounding. His lips twitched up into a sadistic smirk as he slowly lifted himself up off of the other, shifting down and lifting Ronald's hips up to push himself into his previously-worked entrance, making sure the tie around the other's length was still tight as he began to thrust hard and deep into him.

"A-a—ah—AH! Ph-Pl—" Ronald bit down hard on his hand to stop himself from begging, squeezing his eyes shut, "S-Se-Seb—Nnn—T-tie…." He wiggled his hips slightly, his legs wrapping around the demon in a clingy fashion, his restricted length twitching.

"What was that?" Sebastian gripped his hips tighter and rammed himself hard into the reaper, leaning down over him to begin nibbling on his ear. "Are you going to break, my little mouse?" he cooed, grunting quietly before running his tongue slowly along the edge of his ear teasingly.

Ronald could only let out a whimper at first, his lips parted trying to form words that fell silent until finally only a small choked squeak escaped him. He opened his tearful eyes to peer up at the demon, his glasses crooked on his face. His nails dug deep into his lover's arms.

The demon thrust himself deep into the other and halted his movements, smiling as he brought his hand up to ease the other's glasses off and setting them on the table beside the bed, leaning down to kiss him deeply. "Mmm…you're begging me to free you...such a pained look you have…" he whispered against his lips, rocking his hips slightly to shift teasingly inside him.

"N-nno—ot- b-beg—nnngha!" his entire body twitched violently, "D-damn-it…" he choked out.

He chuckled, brushing his lips lightly along the others before straightening up slowly to eye the rest of his lover's body he was sheathed in. "Are you sure?" he purred, running his nails lightly along his twitching arousal, tracing the veins that had formed along his shaft.

The tears leaked from the corner of his eye, another violent twitch racking through his body, even his inner walls clenching around the demon as his body begged for release. "H-ha—ven't better th—an tha—ah." He whimpered stubbornly.

"Tsk tsk…words are one thing...but I think your body can't handle anymore.." he smiled, tilting his head as he leaned down to kiss his cheek, kissing away the stray tear. "However..." A smirk replaced his gentle smile, starting to thrust hard and slow into him again, "I really would love to see if you can manage to break that string yourself…without using your hands…"

"Whi—ah!" he squeezed his eyes closed once more, "C-can't…" feeling the demon's movements inside him again made him loose what little control he had left, "Can—t!"

He smiled and continued to rock his hips hard against him, thrusting harder and deeper until he struck against that lovely spot inside him, feeling a chill run through him as the other squeezed more around him. He groaned and started stroking the other in rhythm with his movements, toying with the string around him but not untying him just yet.

Ronald cried out loudly, his body arching up and shaking painfully, "Sebast-ian! Pl-ease! Nnnnah!" he gasped out, unable to hold back his begging, his fingers twitching uselessly at the string cutting him off from his climax.

"Shh now…please try to control your voice.." he whispered, leaning up to silence him pleas with a deep kiss. He tugged at the string again before easily slicing it open, feeling it spring back and allow him freedom. He sat back up again to resume his thrusts, gripping and stroking the other hard and slow.

The reaper bit down hard on his knuckle just in time to muffle his next cry as his climax finally claimed him, his back arching again as his seed spilled out messily, coating the demon's hand as well as his own abdomen, some running down his side and dripping onto the white sheets, "Ah—ah—"

The demon suppressed a small laugh at the mess Ronald caused, cutting it short as the other's body squeezed painfully around his member that was still buried inside. He groaned and bucked hard into him once more, releasing a second later and filling him. "Ooh…" he groaned, taking a second before looking back down at the other with a smile. "…feel better, little mouse?"

The reaper was gasping for his breath, collapsing onto the mattress, his cheeks burning, "M-much…" he muttered after a moment. His body seemed to refuse to obey him, his arm only twitching slightly when he tried to reach up to run his hand through the raven's dark hair.

He grinned slightly and pulled out from him, bringing his hand up to lick it clean of mess before leaning down to run his tongue over the other's stomach.

"Nn….S-such a sadist, Sebastian…." He murmured with a tired smile, finally able to move his arm enough to rest his hand on his lover's head.

"But you know you enjoyed it." he murmured, glancing up at him as his eyes began to shimmer again, nuzzling into his hand slightly. He finished cleaning off his stomach before moving up to lay beside Ronald, slipping his arms around him and hugging him back against him.

"Mmmhm…Must be something wrong with me." He chuckled, "It's the only reason I can think of that explains why I keep coming back for more…for falling in love with you." He wiggled himself back against the demon more, "But I wouldn't change it for anything." He yawned.

"I would hope not. I would be terribly lonely if you did." He kissed the top of his head, running his fingers through his hair gently before resting his cheek against his head and closing his eyes.

"Then…don't stop….being addicting…" he chuckled, already half asleep.

Morning came, yet the first to rise was not Sebastian but the Phantomhive cook, Bard. He sat up sleepily after getting woken up by the birds singing outside; he figured he woke up before the head butler, a first ever. That, or the butler was still busy prepping breakfast. He yawned and got up to start getting cleaned up and dressed, making his way down to the kitchens...only to find them empty. "…Strange…" he muttered, scratching his head in thought. Where the hell was Sebastian? According to the clock, he should have been up already…was he not feeling well? Curious, he walked back upstairs towards the butler's room, wanting to find answers. "Hell of a day to be sleepin' in…" he grumbled.

Mey-rin opened the door to her bedroom and stepped into the hall, adjusting her large round glasses as she tiredly shuffled down the hall. She hadn't slept well, drifting in and out of sleep all night, and at one point she thought she had heard strange noises. She wanted to return to her bed, but she had her chores to attend to, It was a new day and a fresh start at cleaning the manor without breaking anything—or attempting to do so. She turned the corner, slowing to a stop when she saw Bard walking towards Sebastian's room.

Bard paused when he saw Mey-rin, motioning her to come over. "You seen Sebastian up at all yet today?" he asked quietly, glancing at the butler's bedroom door. "He's not in the kitchen…and didn't get us up this morning like normal…"

The maid shook her head, "I just got up myself…Think he's gotten sick?" she asked, also looking at the closed bedroom door, "Think we should wake him? Make sure he's all right? The Young Master should be told if Mister Sebastian is not going to be able to work today…"

"Yeah I think so." He looked back up at the door and knocked, trying the handle to find it only half locked. "Sebastian? You awake?" he called, cracking open the door slightly after pushing the lock open the rest of the way.

The demon's eyes snapped open at the sound of his door being opened, looking down and realizing that he was still completely nude...and Ronald was still asleep in his arms.

Ronald moaned, shifting his head against the pillow slightly, "Nnn, don wanna work….go away, morning…." He muttered in his sleep when he heard the door creak open.

Mey-rin poked her head around Bard's shoulder, her eyes widening behind her glasses, a trickle of blood running down out of her nose at the sight of the two naked men in bed together, she backed up quickly, turning her back to the door, "Ah! What an unexpected sight!" she gasped.

In one swift movement, Sebastian threw the sheet up off of them, cause it to spread out and cover them as he dashed to the door, shoving the cook out and slamming it shut, locking it tight afterwards.

Bard's eyes widened and before he knew it, he was shoved out of the room with the door slamming in his face. Still in shock, he turned to Mey-rin. "...did we just...see...who was that..?"

The female shook her head, "He….looks familiar, whoever he is…but…does this mean M-Mister Sebastian and that man are….?" She trailed off and crouched down, peeking through the keyhole.

"Don't be such a peeping tom, Mey-rin…such the perfect butler yet he still has a lover on the side…not even though. In here." Bard blinked and tugged Mey-rin away from the door. "Could use this for blackmail, but I'd hate to know how he'd react knowing that we saw…" He paled slightly, not sure he wanted to thinking about that. "L-let's just…get Finny and Takana and meet him downstairs.."

Sebastian cursed under his breath before striding over to Ronald to shake him awak. "Wake up." he whispered quickly, hoping the two weren't going to head to inform his master about what they saw.

Ronald groaned, "Whaa—" he blinked his eyes open and looked around, sitting up quickly when he saw Sebastian's blurry figure and the bright morning light shining in through the window, "Shit! What time is it? Where are my glasses…?" he asked, blindly feeling around for the thick black frames, "Didn't mean to stay all night! Uhg, If I'm late for work I'll get over-time for sure!"

"Never mind that. The blundering chef and maid just saw us." he growled, shooting a glare towards the door when he felt a watchful eye. He reached over and grabbed Ronald's glasses to hand to him before hurrying around the room to dress quickly. "My master can't know of this…" he muttered, more to himself as he buttoned up his vest over his shirt.

"Wh-what?" Ronald slipped his glasses on and he began to scramble to gather his clothes, pulling them on as quickly as he could, not bothering to tuck in his shirt, his tie missing completely. "Am I leaving by window now?"

He nodded, reaching over to pick up the Reaper's missing tie that had gotten tangled with his pants from yesterday, tossing it over to him. "No one will notice, but be careful of the gardens in case Finnian decides to go out there first." He sighed and walked over to help straighten up Ronald a bit more before giving him a quick kiss. "I will see you tonight…maybe. Be careful today, as will I with my master. I will have to have a nice discussion with Bard and Mey-rin later..." he added with a low growl.

Ronald nodded, "Good luck." He said, kissing him back before opening the window and flashing the demon a smile before leaping out.

He smiled and closed the window behind him before finishing getting ready and going to find the chef and maid who spied on them, wanting to talk.

He found the two servants outside the kitchen with Finny, Tanaka and Snake standing off to the side. All sets of eyes turned towards him as he approached.

"I assume you have told them?" Sebastian commented, looking at the maid and cook.

Mey-rin nodded, adjusting her glasses nervously.

"I see. That is unfortunate." The demon rounded on the other servants, "You will forget what you have discovered. The young master will not know about this. Understood?"

Finny gasped under the demonic glare and nodded, "Y-yes mister Sebastian!"

"I do not see why this is an issue…says Wilde." Snake's shy voice piped up.

"Hohoho."

"I didn't think you were that kind of man." Mey-rin gasped.

"I asked if you understood. I'll not discuss my personal life further with you."

"Y-yes Mister Sebastian!"

Bardroy crossed his arms, "You are breaking a major rule with that young man. Why shouldn't I tell the young master?"

"Because you do not want to know what'll happen to you if you do." The butler growled dangerously, the look in his eyes causing the cook to nod silently.


End file.
